fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Yen'fay
Yen'fay (レンハ Lenha in the Japanese version) is an enemy character in Fire Emblem: Awakening, though he is later made playable via SpotPass. He is voiced by Kenji Hamada in the Japanese version and by Kirk Thornton in the English version. Profile Yen'fay is the former king of Chon'sin. He is Say'ri's older brother and cares deeply about her. He has an old fashioned and serious personality and enjoys meditation. His birthday is July 23rd. He can stand the heat better than anyone in the army. Yen'fay lived peacefully in Chon'sin until Walhart began his conquest there. His country was decimated and his parents were killed, leaving him only with his sister. After Chon'sin was conquered by Walhart, its army was integrated into the Valmese Imperial Army and Yen'fay was placed as one of Walhart's generals in exchange for Excellus allowing Say'ri to live. However Yen'fay could not bring himself to tell Say'ri about this and so he kept himself quiet. After Say'ri left the country, Yen'fay kept his part of the deal and continued his duty as a Valmese Imperial Army general, knowing that if he were to break ties, Say'ri would be killed. Say'ri eventually returns to battle him in the Demon's Ingle. Say'ri asks him why he would fight for the Valmese when they killed their parents and destroyed their country, but he stays silent. During their battle, Yen'fay could not bring out his full strength against his sister and is killed by her. Lying on the ground, Yen'fay is happy to know that Say'ri is traveling with strong individuals who will keep her safe. Yen'fay succumbs to his wound, but still did not tell Say'ri why he fought for the Valmese. Excellus appears and laughs at the fallen warrior as he explains to Say'ri why Yen'fay fought for Walhart. In an alternate future, his plan failed, and Say'ri died instead. Though he did not desire to do so, Yen'fay was sent through the Outrealm Gate and landed in the present timeline. In Paralogue 21, Yen'fay arrives at the Warriors' Tomb where he encounters Chrom's army and most importantly, Say'ri, alive and well. After defeating the Risen in the tomb, Yen'fay learns that in this timeline, Yen'fay is the one who died, not Say'ri. Yen'fay held the guilt of his actions with the death of his sister, feeling that he should have died rather than her. He blames himself calling himself a coward compared to the Yen'fay of the current timeline who gallantly sacrificed himself for Say'ri. Say'ri tells him that she bears the same guilt for the death of her Yen'fay. Yen'fay joins Chrom's army, determined to never lose Say'ri again. After the war, Yen'fay vanished without a trace. Some speculate that he returned through the Outrealm Gate though there were not witnesses to his departure. During his conversation with the male Avatar, he reveals that after his sister's death he defended her grave from the Risen and occasionally worked as a mercenary for food and to prevent others from feeling the same grief he did. In their final support, the Avatar convinces him to realize that his Say'ri would not want him to wallow in sadness but to move on and live a happy life, much like the present Say'ri feels for her brother. Yen'fay decides to finally integrate himself with the army and thanks the Avatar, his friend. During his conversation with the female Avatar, it is revealed he likes to meditate to envision his battles and put his mind at ease. He also talks of how the Yen'fay of this world is dead, and how he cannot return to his homeland, as much as he misses it. Additionally, he talks of how he is nothing but a blade to cut through enemies in this world and only his warrior's pride remains. In the A support he talks of discovering a new path for himself, which he continues into the S support saying he wants the Avatar at his side as he wanders the land. In-Game Recruitment Paralogue 21: NPC, talk with Say'ri. Base Stats As A Boss (Chapter 18) | Swordmaster |15 |50 |22 |3 |27 |28 |24 |15 |13 | - | Vantage | Sword - A | Amatsu* Noble Rapier* |} *- Dropped upon defeat Playable Normal Mode | Swordmaster |20 |60 |30+5 |5 |39 |40 |28 |21 |18 |6 | Avoid +10 Swordfaire Vantage Astra | Sword - A | Killing Edge |} Hard Mode | Swordmaster |20 |66 |34+5 |6 |43 |45 |32 |23 |20 |6 | Avoid +10 Swordfaire Vantage Astra | Sword - A | Killing Edge |} Lunatic Mode | Swordmaster |20 |72 |38+5 |6 |46 |49 |35 |25 |22 |6 | Avoid +10 Swordfaire Vantage Astra | Sword - A | Killing Edge |} Growth Rates |100% |65% |15% |70% |70% |60% |35% |25% |} Supports *The Avatar (Can marry a Female Avatar) *Morgan (Only if Yen'fay is his father) See: Yen'fay/Supports Class Sets *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Overall Yen'fay joins in with decent endgame stats and will be a third Swordmaster unit in your army. Yen'fay starts off with his skill and speed already nearly capped as well as having all of the skills from Myrmidon to Swordmaster at his disposal. With these skills and his starting stats, Yen'fay has a high probability of activating Astra and with a Killing Edge on hand, meaning he can possibly reach an incredible 7.5x normal damage together, more than enough to finish off any enemy, even bosses. Yen'fay can reclass to another promoted class immediately if needed and will need to if you want Yen'fay's stats to increase. His other Promoted option is the Assassin class. From here, Yen'fay gains a ranged weapon, Bows, Lethality to instantly kill off particularly hardy enemies, and Pass to help swarm enemies. Yen'fay's overall stats makes him decently strong, incredibly skillful with an outstanding skill cap of 50 as a Swordmaster, and has the standard high speed his class is known for. Reclassing Yen'fay's reclassing options are the Archer and Wyvern Rider classes. As an Archer, Yen'fay's high skill puts him right at home, making him a good Sniper replacement for Virion if the situation calls for it. He has the advantage of having Astra, an attacking skill, which Virion will not have or any other attack skill for that matter. However if Yen'fay will not be Virion's replacement, he still can learn quite a bit of skills that can aid him in his Swordmaster base. Hit Rate +20 boosts his hit rate to nail elusive enemies, though given his high skill, this should not be a problem on most difficulties. Bowbreaker is also great to aid his chances of being hit by Archers, whose high skill can possibly slowly pile damage on him. Wyvern Rider Yen'fay is much more skillful and faster than Cherche, but he falls behind on most other stats. Nevertheless Yen'fay makes a good replacement. From Wyvern Rider's promotions, Yen'fay can grab Quick Burn to make him a great frontline attacker and makes him incredibly hard to hit on initial turns on a map and Lance/Swordbreaker which will let Yen'fay avoid other units with high skill caps, the Myrmidon, Mercenary, and Pegasus Knight units. Quotes Vs. Chrom Chrom: General Yen'fay. Yen'fay: Aye, that is the name. What would you have of me, Ylissean? Chrom: I would ask why a famed swordmaster would sell his honor to Walhart. Yen'fay: ...That is not your concern. Chrom: ...Are you truly your sister's brother? She is a principled woman. Even knowing Walhart's strength, she has fought on valiantly. Are you so deluded as to genuinely consider her your enemy? Or are you simply afraid of your master? Yen'fay: Afraid...? Yes, fear plays its part, that I cannot deny. Chrom: ...You admit it, then? You are craven! Yen'fay: I did not say it was fear for my life. That my reasons exist is not cause to explain them all to strangers. Chrom: If there's honor left in you, say it now. You could still join us... Yen'fay: The bones have been thrown, lad. All that remains is to see where they fall. Chrom: So be it. Defeated Yen'fay: Hrrgh! Nngh... Chrom: Whatever your reasons joining them, there must have been another answer... Yen'fay: Some quandaries in this world... have...no...proper answer... Vs. Say'ri Say'ri: Brother. I won't ask you why... We are well beyond that point now. I will speak it plain: I cannot forgive you, and neither can I let you live. Yen'fay: I've asked you for nothing, Sister, least of all your forgiveness. Say'ri: But you will have my justice, like it or no! You, who stood by in silence while everyone around you suffered! While villages were razed and fields burned, you watched but said nothing... When Father and Mother were murdered—you said nothing! Nothing, before you ran to the arms of the one man responsible for all of it! Your silence was deafening. Maddening. Even now...have you nothing to say?! Yen'fay: ...... Say'ri: Damn you, Yen'fay! Then I will make your sword answer for you! Draw your blade, and let it sing your final words! Defeated Yen'fay: Say'ri... You have grown... so strong... Say'ri: ...Do...do you mock me? I have seen your best swordplay...that was not it. You went easy on me...but why? Yen'fay: What I could not tell you in life... I say with my death... Say'ri: But, Yen'fay... Yen'fay: You have found...strong comrades... I no longer need fear for you... ...I die...in peace... Say'ri: Yen'fay, wait! What do you mean? Why?! Don't leave me with more silence—not this time! Yen'fay! Event Tile Quotes *"...An item?" (item) *"...These are the times that try a man's soul, sure as any forge's flames." (exp) *"...I have trained more, though one can never train enough." (Weapon exp) Relationship Tile Quotes Asking *"The quiet after battle dulls the wits. How do you keep your mind clear?" (free time) *"'Tis good to see you in high spirits, friend. Have you been trusted with a secret?" (happy) *"Dreams give us purpose and the power to do the impossible. What are yours?" (dreams) Replying *"Nay. But today's meditation has cleared my mind of all negative thoughts." (happy) *"Aye, 'twould delight me to offer what aid I can." (team up) *"I dream of rebuilding Chon'sin in whatever role I can. This time she shall know no war." (dreams) Asking - Married *"Avatar, you are my sun. Swear to me that you shall never set." (promise) *"You are lovely, Avatar, and let no other man who looks upon you question it." (compliment) *"I love you, Avatar. I must say it for fear this be my final chance." (love) *"Avatar, something is poking out of your satchel. Might I see it?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I would never give you cause to grieve. Do not mistake me for the Yen'fay of this world." (promise) *"If you see me that way, then I am fortunate, for you are the lovely one to behold." (compliment) *"I love you as well. I will protect you whatever the cost." (love) *"'Tis a special vulnerary capable of healing any wound. I was saving it for you..." (gift) Asking - Child *"Morgan, prithee practice with your father. Do you have the makings of a swordsman?" (train) *"How fare ye, Morgan? You must not push yourself hard on the battlefield." (concern) *"Morgan, allow me to provide for you. Name any object that you desire." (gift) *"Morgan, since I am to be your father, could you tell me more of the future?" (story) Replying - Child *"Aye, a sound suggestion. I was beginning to get a bit rusty." (train) *"Peace, child. I will be all right." (concern) *"Nay, you are no burden to me. You are my precious son." (gift) *"Hmm... I will speak more of my past when the time is right. I still need time to sort through the choices and the mistakes I have made. ...Easy now. You did not offend. You simply remind me that I must do better." (story) Asking- Say'ri *"The quiet after battle dulls the wits. How do you keep your mind clear, Say'ri?" (free time) *"That is a lovely smile you wear, Say'ri. Does it please you to fight alongside me again?" (happy) Replying - Say'ri *"I dream of rebuilding Chon'sin in whatever role I can. As do you, no doubt." (dreams) *"Naught would please me more. If only we could have done it sooner..." (team up) *"Joining this army has lifted the burden from my heart. ...As has my reunion with you." (happy) Class Change Quotes *"What trickery is this?" Armorer *"I need nothing fancy. Any old items will do." (buying) *"Aye, help yourself. These are naught but objects." (selling) *"Mercy, Avatar. My weapon could use work." (forging) Level Up Quotes *"I fight on for you, Say'ri." (6+ stats up) *"Potential hides where we least expect it." (4-5 stats up) *"This blade feels all the keener now." (2-3 stats up) *"Alas, I have made scant progress..." (0-1 stat up) *"So even a dead man can surpass the living..." (0-1 stats up while most stats are capped) Barracks Alone *"I wonder...what were my last thoughts as I left this world..." (misc.) *"The day has proven to favor me. My blade sings songs I feared forgotten." (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morrow, Avatar. Back from your rounds?" (morning) *"Doing your rounds, Avatar?" (midday) *"Evening, Avatar. Finishing up your rounds?" (evening) *"Well met, Avatar. It comforts me to know you are looking after us." (night) *"It's your birthday today, Avatar? May it a happy one." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Well met, Avatar. 'Tis a fine morning." (morning) *"Well met, Avatar. Have you made plans for the day?" (midday) *"Well met, Avatar. The night is upon us." (evening) *"Well met, Avatar. May your sleep be free of trouble." (night) *"A very happy birthday to you, Avatar." (birthday) Roster The former Chon'sin dynast, but not the Yen'fay who died in the volcano; like Lucina, he hails from the future. Earnest and meditative to a fault, he longs to protect his sister Say'ri. The best under high temperatures. Born on July 23rd. Confession Quote Final Battle Quotes DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Have faith." *"We fight together." *"I am by your side" *"A challenger." *"Test your limits." *"We are stronger." *"Trust in me." *"Clear your mind." *"Victory is close." *"We will not faulter." Dual Guard *"You are safe." *"Alright." Dual Strike *"I have you now." *"One more!" *"You are weak!" *"Now me!" *"En garde!" Critical *"Here comes judgment!" *"And now we clash!" *"Begone!" *"Your time is short!" Defeated Enemy *"Fool." **sigh* *"A life wasted." *"Ehhh..." *"It had to be done." *"Hmm." *"Feeble." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Many thanks." *"Thank you" *"Fine work." Defeated By Player *"Such...strength..." Defeated By Enemy *"Fie, alas..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Yen'fay - Blade Legend : Yen'fay vanished like the mist, never to be seen again. Some say he returned to the Outrealm from whence he came, but none were able to witness the great swordsman's departure. ; Yen'fay and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--she loved her husband, Yen'fay, above all else. Etymology The Japanese name Lenha comes from the Portuguese word lenha (leña in Spanish), which means "firewood". Yen'fay's English name is a mixed of the Sino-Vietnamese yên character (安) meaning "calm" which ties in with his apparent personality and tone of his voice shown during battle sequences and fay being a corruption of fèi which in Mandarin Chinese (疿) means "to be rash" which in a way serves as an oxymoron as both the alternate future and present Yen'fay are shown to have a mix of calmness and yet somewhat rash personality. Trivia *Unlike the other Spotpass characters, Yen'fay has a different voiced death quote as a playable character. The other Spotpass characters all retain the same quote they used as a boss. This makes him the only Spotpass character in the game that has more than one. This is likely to reflect the fact that the Yen'fay recruited from Spotpass is different from the Yen'fay that died. *Yen'fay is the only Spotpass character in the main storyline to have traveled through from the outrealm. Whereas, most of them have survived while the original Yen'fay died. *His confession image is unique in that the background doesn't change to a bubbly pattern varient seen in most other confessions (the only other exception being Lucina) *Yen'fay shares his Japanese voice actor, Kenji Hamada, with Gregor. Gallery File:renha.jpg|Yen'fay's portrait in Awakening. File:Lenha.jpg|Concept art of Yen'fay. File:RenhaConfession.jpeg|Yen'fay confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Renhaconfession.jpg|Yen'fay's full confession. File:Renha portrait.png|Yen'fay in Ghost of a Blade. Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Enemies Category:Playable characters